A Night
by Chanman312
Summary: Naruto decides it's time to propose to his beloved Sakura, things take a turn for the worst.


"115...116...117" Naruto counted as he did push ups.

Naruto was doing his daily routine at training ground seven. After coming back from Jiraiya training, becoming stronger to save Sasuke had become his top priority, next to the love of his life Sakura. They had become closer over the years and even though she still hit him occasionally; She seemed truly care for him with all her heart, and Naruto couldn't be happier. Today was there two year anniversary, and he was planning on popping the question to her tonight. He just had to figure out how to do it. He wasn't really the best romantic he had his moments, few and far in-between, but still there.

"What should I do?" Kyubi Naruto asked questionably.

"**Why the hell are you asking me Kit"**

"Well you seem to know things sometimes you Damn fox"

"**You bet I do Kit and don't you ever forget" **

"Yeah yeah yeah… so… any ideas?"

**Hm well If it were me I'd just bite her neck laying, claim her and lay rest to the whole wedding bullcrap. You humans have such a way of making shit more complicated than necessary. **

"I guess I could give her my specialty ramen" not even paying attention to the Kyubi's words

"**WERE YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME!"**

"Heh sorry guess not… ummm so what about the ramen?" scratching the back of his head

"**NO RAMEN BAD KIT"**

"But Kyubi…"

"**NO RAMEN DAMNIT" **

"Fine… Jerk"

"**WHAT WAS THAT?" Kyubi had had enough of his kits antics. "Why if if these cage one here oooo! Stupid forth. Stupid sealing. Stupid… Stupid!" Kyubi mumbled to himself**

"Um.. Kyubi you okay?" Naruto spoke in a slightly worried tone.

"**Sigh one of these days kit, one of these days. Slash. Maul. Off with your balls."**

"umm….gulp. So back to the cooking?

"**You could always try some of the things that Jiraiya taught you on your travels together."**

"Kyubi I already use a lot of those on Sakura and I don't think she would really like those for dinner."

"**NO KIT NOT THOSE TECHNIQUES"**

"Wait but you said…"

"**Forget it!" **

"But Kyubi"

"**I said Forget it. I'm done!"**

"But…"

"**I QUIT!!!!!!!!."**

**Hokage's Office**

Tsunade was sitting in her office in a pleasant sleep. She was watching Her loveable adopted little brother marrying her equally as loveable apprentice Sakura. They were surrounded by Cherry Blossoms trees; A spring wedding. She was crying tears of joy as they kissed sealing the deal. The crowd erupted into applause. Naruto then walked over to her and gave her a crushing hug.

Thanks for everything thing Grandma, you know I love you… right

"Oh you Knucklehead… sometimes your more trouble than your worth. But You seemed to be worth the risk."

"Yeah you and your gambling."

"Hey now lets not" Tsunade tried getting cut off .

" I mean it's almost as bad as your drinking problem."

"Okay ha-ha but Naruto"

"Oh and don't even get me stated on how you always fall asleep on your paperwork and I have to wake you up everyday."

"Naruto you're kinda," she tried no feeling a little bit hurt.

"I mean why do I even put up with it sometimes Ton-Ton."

"Wait Ton-Ton?"

"She just never seems to get it"

"Naruto why are you talking about Ton-Ton what's going on"

Poke. Naruto jabs Tsunade in the cheek annoying her quite a bit. His face fuzzes, and Sakura appears next to Naruto then, suddenly turns her head and run away; tears streaming down her face. Naruto's eyes turn a ice cold blue and the he gives his Foxy grin. Then his face cracks and starts to fall apart.

"Ahhh," Tsunade yells as she snaps awake.

Tsunade turns to find her self in her office and began scanning the room. Everything looked normal even An angry Shizune standing over her with Ton-Ton in her arms. It must have been a horrible dream.

"Tsunade-sama why do you keep doing this? I mean everyday it seems like you fall asleep, and look at all this paper work. I don't think I have the strength to keep this up." she rubbed her temples as she set Ton-Ton on the desk.

"I'm sorry Shizune." She spoke quietly/

"Yeah yeah like I haven't heard that one befor… wait what did you say?" shocked and in disbelief that Tsunade may have apologized

Tsunade turns her head and looks out the window. She relives her dream for a moment, Those ice blue eyes. She snaps back to reality and looks at Shizune

"I said I'm sorry Shizune"

Shizune was speechless. Tsunade never and she meant never apologized for anything … ever. She must be in some emotion distress to apologize for just being her normal daily routine… maybe she had hit her in the head a littler to hard as she stared at her hand.

Tsunade-sama … it's okay I mean I guess everyone needs a break."

Tsunade turned towards her and looked her dead in the eyes with the innocence of a child.

"Do you think that Naruto and Sakura being together is good for them?"

"Well of course I mean they care for each other very much"

"That's not what I meant," quickly cutting her off.

"Oh… Well the what did you mean Tsunade-sama?"

"I mean do you think with the Akatsuki after Naruto that him being with someone might be… used against him."

Shizune thought about what Tsunade was getting at. The akatsuki was after Naruto, and maybe could use Sakura s bait to capture Naruto, but the same could be said for any of Naruto's Precious people, sop why worry about Sakura. Even if Akatsuki captures Sakura she'd put up a hell of a fight; taking probably a couple members out in the process. Sakura was no push over and had faced Akatsuki members before and lived to tell the tale.

I think Sakura can handle herself Tsunade-sama, if it ever came to that, plus they been fine so far Akatsuki would have made their move by now.

"Yeah… your right… I trained her well didn't I."

"Yeah you really did… hey Tsunade, If you don't mind me asking what even brought this… thought up in the first place.

"A dream Shizune, just a dream."

**Ramen stand**

"Another bowl old man." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

Naruto was done training for the day and decided to grab a bit from his favorite ramen stand for lunch. He had already had five bowls, and was waiting for the sixth. He was always at his best when he was eating ramen, and he was gonna need it to make everything perfect for Sakura.

"Coming at ya Naruto"

"Haha thanks old man"

"No problem Naruto after all you're my number one costumer, by the way how is your lady friend Sakura?" Techui said with and inquisitive grin.

"Oh yeah she's doing great. The hospital keeps her busy for the most part and we get missions, but we're really close now… I love her with all my heart and soul and well… I want to propose to her."

"Ah Naruto I've seen you grow from a little boy to a goofy kid, to this man sitting here before me, and I can honestly say you've made me proud. You propose to that girl and you have a family, I just hope they take after your ramen loving."

"You know it old man, and I think I know exactly how I'm gonna do it. Excuse me, but I need to go buy a ring for my bride to be."

"Your excused Naruto… after you pay the bill"

"Ah come on old man could you put it non m tab, you know I've always paid it off."

"Not a chance my boy… not a chance"

Naruto paid and stood up to scanning Kohona for a jewelry shop. He needed to find one quickly and also shop for romantic dinner groceries for his Cherry Blossom. He couldn't cook but he knew someone who could… and that man's name was Choji Akimichi

**At the Akimichi Residence**

"Sure Naruto of course I cook a romantic dinner for you and Sakura. Just name the time and place." Choji spoke matter of factly.

"Really?! Choji you're a true friend man thanks so much." Naruto spoke in an excited tone, almost jumping for."

Just then Shikamaru walked in the door wearing a green chunnin vest and fishnet under leggings. He scanned the room to find Naruto hands clasped around Chojis's.

"Hey guys is there something I should know?"

"What? NO I was just thanking Choji for doing me a favor t that's all!"

"Really then what was the favor?"

"I agreed to cook him a romantic dinner for him and Sakura" Choji said quickly.

"See I wanted to propose to her, and I needed a great cook so I came to Choji! So there no reason to think otherwise!"

"Alright alright geez I get it, no need to freak out. Can I tell a joke every once in a while?"

Silence took over the kitchen.

"Troublesome friends." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Love you to Shikamaru"

"Hey Shikamaru can I ask a favor of you to?" Naruto said quickly.

"Ugh okay what?" He really didn't want to because he knew it would be troublesome, but it was Naruto so… he'd at least hear him out.

"Could you tell Sakura around 9:00 to meet me on top of the Hokage's monument?"

Shikamaru was in a tough spot. This whole thing felt troublesome , but he knew Naruto would keep bugging him about this all day until he agreed. It was better to say yes now than waste his entire day and probably valuable cloud watching by trying to avoid him, and if Shikamaru was anyone thing… other than incredible lazy, extremely intelligent, a man who loves his cloud watching, or avoiding troublesome people and situations. It was defiantly the last one. Not to say that the others didn't describe him to a point; They just didn't say enough by themselves alone. Avoiding troublesome situations was his life story.

"Sure Naruto I'll go to her apartment around 9 and tell her to meet you at the monument."

"Thanks Shikamaru you're the best"

"I thought I was the best." Choji sad in a sad tone.

"You are to Choji just in a different way." Naruto said trying to save his butt.

"Oh okay that make's sense"

"Well I'm off to go get a ring guys wish me luck, and Choji meet me there with the stuff at eight or so."

Naruto then rushed of to the nearest jewelry store to buy a ring. Thankfully Gama-chan was full, and he could really get something special. He arrived at Jirobo's and walked in. The store was larger than life; bristling with lights, and tan walls. The velvet lines jewelry counters were also a nice touch.

"Welcome to Jirobo's, where you lady friend will forever say… He went to Jirobo's."

"Wow… is that the best you got. That's your catch phrase? That pretty weak sauce." Naruto said matter of factly.

"How dare you ridicule our slogan!"

"Anyway I want to buy a engagement ring for my soon bride to be."

"Well with your manners I'm not sure I could accommodate you." the Jirobo's clerk said with his nose in the air and arms crossed.

Naruto glared at the clerk. Then whipped out Gama-chan and poured him out onto the counter. The clerk's eyes admittedly widen and filled with dollar signs. It had been awhile since he'd seen a man throw money around like that. Screw manners he needed sales fast.

"Oh excuse me sir, but I have just the thing your looking for. Right this way."

"That's more like it."

Naruto left the store thrilled man. The ring he had gotten had small cherry blossoms leaves made out of ruby's coming out of the with a sparkling diamond as the centerpiece. It was just… beautiful. It might have cost him Gama-chan, but he knew she'd would be shocked, and her face lighting up was worth every dime, nickel, and quarter ever made. He realized it was about 7:00, and that a shower and a change into a suit might be appropriate.

Naruto decided to stop in on Tsunade before he made the biggest decision of his life. He hopped into he Hokage Tower window and saw Tsunade sleeping… as usual. He decided to tap her awake only to receive a fist to the face, flying straight into the wall.

"Ahhh Grandma why…?" Naruto whimpered in pain

"Oh hey Naruto, why are you in my office," spoke blinking questionably.

"Ugh," he said pulling himself off the wall. Well I have some news for you. I'm going to prose to Sakura tonight.

Tsunade grabbed Naruto in a big hug and squeezed him to a near death. She was happier than she had been in years. Her little bro, was about to pop the question to the love of his life, and her apprentice. She dreamed of this… the Dream. She couldn't tell him about it, but she could just let her Naruto turn into a cold blue eye monster.

"Naruto I want to know are you sure you want to do this?" Tsunade asked in a heavy tone

"Naruto caught this and responded quickly, of course Grandma, I mean I love Sakura with all my heart I would do anything for her."

"Okay Naruto then… I'll give you my blessing."

"Really? Oh thanks Grandma"

"Naruto… don't call me that" Tsunade said with a fist to Naruto's face

"Love you toooo…" as he went flying through the window.

"Try to be careful Naruto… for all of our sakes."

Naruto was now flying in the air fortunately towards his apartment. He landed in front of his door and rush in to freshen up.

Naruto after freshening up wore a black tuxedo with a black bowtie. His slick black shoes and usual spiky hair completed the attire quite well, making Naruto look…well delish. He flashed to the Hokage Monument to find Choji waiting for him with a table covered in a velvet tablecloth , tow chairs, an d a three pronged candle. Choji was doing dinner prep in a chef costume, for some reason.

"Hey Naruto… wow man you look sharp."

"Thanks Choji… Nice chef outfit."

"Well thanks I thought it might be a nice touch."

"Yeah so now we wait for Shikamaru with Sakura."

"Yeah… we wait for Sakura."

**Sakura's apartment**

Shikamaru arrived to Sakura's apartment right at nine. He still felt like this was a little troublesome, but his was for Naruto. He knew Sakura meant the world to him. Knocked the door and didn't get a response. He tried again but to no avail.

"Sigh troublesome." Shikamaru said with a grumble in his voice.

He went to Sakura's balcony and tried the door, finding it open. When you're as crazy strong as Sakura I guess locking windows is no big deal. He walk into the apartment seeing a typical apartment, with a few touches here and there. He look around and saw the bedroom door wide open and some green and pink clothing on the floor. He heard moans from the bathroom and blushed.

Sakura and Naruto must be…wait green?

He picked up the green article and for it to be spandex. He knew of only two men.

"Ahh Sakura my cherry blossom."

Okay now one man who wore green spandex and said cherry blossom. He had to get to Naruto fast, but he couldn't just tell him. Naruto wouldn't believe this!. He needed to formulate a plan and quickly so Naruto could see with his own eyes.

**Hokage monument**

Naruto waited it was about 9:15 by now. He wondered what was keeping Skiamaru and Sakura. He looked at Choji and he had the same expression. Then Skiamaru arrived to his relief, but no Sakura.

"Hey Shikamaru where's Sakura."

"Well she wants you to pick her up or something it so troublesome." Please buy this Naruto

"Oh okay, hey guys I'm gonna grab Sakura from her apartment, and Ill be right back. Oh Shikamaru thank for the effort though."

"No problem Naruto and by the way you look pretty sharp man."

"Heh thanks well be right back."

Naruto left in a rush swirling leaves towards Sakura's apartment. Shikamaru sighed. He hoped Naruto reached her in time to see the witch in action. Naruto deserved much better, he just hoped that he didn't go to all out on the ring.

"Come on Choji they won't be back. let's go grab something to eat."

"Wait Shikamaru what do you mean by…"

"I explain later now lets go." Shikamaru said quickly, cutting Choji off

Naruto found himself right outside Sakura's apartment, and decided to hop through the balcony. He looked around and saw the bedroom light on. He walked to the door and through it open. His outfit would probably have her jaw drop to the floor. His jaw dropped instead. He saw Sakura bent over the bed being rammed at immeasurable speeds. Her hands were flexing in pleasure, while her mouth was open, moaning for more. Her eyes were glazed over in bliss and her round bottom was red from the pounding. Her hair was a mess with pink flock spoofing from her hair in all directions. Her boobs were pressed against the bed, squished but you could she her nipples hard. Popping out from the sheet. To say the least Naruto was speechless.

Sakura looked over and saw Naruto standing in the doorway.

She immediately woke from her trance and popped her hips back making lee groan with pleasure and fall to the floor. She couldn't believe Naruto caught her. This wasn't supposed to happen she had been so careful. She had to admit he was dress in a tuxedo, making him look absolutely delectable. If it weren't for the circumstances she would have jump him then and there.

Naruto's eyes started to lose their blue cerulean shine. They flickered a cold blue and went to a darker blue. He put on his fake grin and rubbed the back of his head. He couldn't believe after all that work, love and effort… something like this happens. He took the velvet red case out of his pocket and tossed it on the bed.

Sakura saw the ring and felt like such a bitch. He was gonna purpose to her tonight, and she had been cheated o n him. She saw the hurt in Naruto's eyes and knew no amount of apology could forgive her actions, but she had to try.

"Naruto I…" she began her voice broke his grin and he grabbed his arm, then his chest, and fell to one knee. This was too much he was going into shock. He had been tortured as a child and he had lost his brother to a snake, but this… this was a new level of pain. The person he cared most about had broken him, and no fake grin was gonna help him keep back his emotions.

"Naruto what's wrong," she yelled as his eyes kept flickering to the back of his head. He was clutching his chest and might be going into cardiac arrest from the shock. She tried to scan him but he turned away from her and rolled to his feet.

Naruto's shock stopped his eyes turned a hard cold blue and he look Sakura straight in the eyes. He let his arms fall to his side and turned towards the window and perched himself upon it. He turned to Sakura and made eye contact one last time.

"Wait Naruto… we can talk about…"

" Sorry I gotta go Sakura I think… I think my heart just broke."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Working on Temari Stroll as we speak. Back to writing. Sorry i was gone if anyone cares. :)  
**


End file.
